Cloud Number 9
by Eshaal Yousufzai
Summary: Kang Mo-Yeon decided that she will accept Yoo Shi-Jin's apology for the kiss instead of confession. Will Shi-Jin ever find someone who will love him for who he truly is? Seo Deo-Young is a man of words. And he will keep his words even if it means breaking the woman he love more than his own life. Different pairing contains..
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

As Shi-Jin stood before Mo-Yeon, he couldn't help but once again admire her beauty and innocence. He reigned his thoughts and made up his mind. He will be leaving URK soon. But before leaving he wanted to know where they stood. He had been rejected by this very person twice before. Still he stood before her wanting a last chance. He gathered up his courage and asked what had been haunting him for past few days.

Shi-Jin: Are your feelings still complicated Dr. Kang?

He waited for her answer. Time passed by but no answer came. He couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in his heart. But he kept his composure and proceed.

Shi-Jin (con): I see. Let me ask you a question. This might be the last time. About the kiss yesterday, what should I do? Should I apologize or should I confess?

He waited. He waited for her answer but at the same time he dreaded it too. What if she rejects her this time too? Where will he go? In his life he never met anyone who could hold his heart. But this pretty Doctor hold his heart and gave him hope too. Hope. Such a big word for someone like him. Being with Mo-Yeon makes him forget the real world. She makes him yarn for things which is out of his reach. Being with her makes him feel cherished. But perhaps he shouldn't have. Because the very next time Mo-Yeon gave him her answer.

Mo-Yeon: I will accept your apology.

Shi-Jin pressed his mouth in a thin line. He lowered his head to hide the tears that was gathering around his eyes. He composed himself and looked up. When he first joined Army one of his sunbaenim had said- once a soldier is always a soldier. And he will live up to that till his last breath.

Shi-Jin: I am sorry for last night. You can be angry or frustrated. But please never once feel that you have been attacked. I will not be able to live with that.

With those final words Shi-Jin left. Mo-Yeon closed her eyes and let fatigue took over. She was tired of everything. She was tired of the conflict she was having. She was tired of being worried. She liked Shi-Jin. Perhaps loved him too. But he was not an easy man to love. He was a soldier who always goes by rules. For him rules and regulations are everything. He will never be able to share his life fully with her. And to him, his country will always overshadow every other things. He will be gone or days sometimes leaving her in middle of everything. She will not be able to cope up with that. So, better stop the relationship before it reaches to heart. But a tiny voice spoke up from a remote corner of her mind- could you really saved yourself from the heartache Kang Mo-Yeon?

 **Four Years Later-**

Mo-Yeon finished the surgery and washed her hands. Damn she was tired and hungry. She went straight to cafeteria and spotted her friends already there. After bidding a quick hi she went to get her food. As the woman in charge filled her plate, Mo-Yeon scanned her friends. They were really happy. Sang-Hyun who had feelings for Ja-Ae finally proposed and got married two years ago. Chi-Hoon finally became proud father of an adorable baby girl on whom everyone in the hospital dots. Her best friend Dr. Pyo found true love and going to get married soon. A lone sigh escaped her lips. She was still alone.

After coming back from URK only one thought has haunted her. Had she been unfair to Shi-Jin? She has witnessed strong love in those eyes. Those eyes which used to held humor once, was filled with bitterness and grief when she last saw him. But whose fault was it? Yes, she rejected him thrice. The last time may be a little too harshly. But during the post deserter situation when they worked in URK side by side, Mo-Yeon tried to talk to him. She tried Lord knows she tried. But it was too late. Shi-Jin had already shut himself in a shell she couldn't get past to. The trademark smile that used reach his eyes was gone too. In the past four years she surely climbed up the ladder and achieved what she dreamt of. But she never found another man like Shi-Jin. May be because subconsciously she compares them and their attitude with Shi-Jin. No matter how hard she tried to hide, her heart was broken. She wondered what it had been for Shi-Jin who got rejection from her repeatedly. If he felt the same heartache over and over again?

 **Oujda, Morocco-**

Shi-Jin barked yet another command to his fellow comrades who in return gave him evil glares. Especially one feisty surgeon who seemed to be in the verge of blasting his head off. He hide the mischievous grin that is threating to spill over. Instead he sat on the boulder comfortably and took a sip of the piping hot coffee. Ah! He loves his life. And he loves it when his comrades gets punishment. Nothing is more fun than observing others punishment and enjoying hot coffee.

Shi-Jin: Hey you Punks! You just gave 39 laps. You have heard the General. 100 laps, you need to finish 100 laps.

The look Surgeon Captain Myeong-Ju gave was of pure hatred.

Shi-Jin (to himself): Man! This girl will be the death of me. Look how is she looking at me. It will not surprise me if she takes out her gun and shoot me in the head. She even looks like a serial killer. Her code name should have been Black Widow instead of Mystic. Aish! Who took her in the Alpha team in the first place? (With another mischievous smile he added)... I so love my life.


	2. Chapter One: Impossibly Possible

**Chapter 1:**

It was the time for the sun to go down. But before leaving it spread a lovely red and golden aura around the sky making it more beautiful and mysterious. Gentle breeze was blowing carrying a hint of fragrance of jasmine.

Shi-Jin stood by the balcony of the tower and kept gazing at the setting sun. For some unknown reason this particular time of the day always makes him nostalgic. It makes him yarning for something graver, something more sinister.

Long back someone asked him why he choose to become a soldier. But he couldn't answer. Not because he didn't know the answer. But he couldn't form the thought that ran deep in his heart into words. Every land has stories to tell. Some are of anger and some are of greed. Some are even of hatred. But there are stories which is weave of pure love and selflessness. You cannot heard them but you can feel them. Those silent whispers of love and sacrifice makes him want to defend the land he was born to. Those cry of sacrifices makes him want to protect the people around him with fiery passion.

Heroism has never been his stuff. He is not someone's knight in shine armor. He became a soldier because someone need to step up protect the people. Someone need to stand guard when others sleep in peace. Someone need to protect the motherland they all love.

He closed his eyes and let the breeze wrap him up in a bubble of fragrant airy bubble. A distant lullaby came floating in his ear. A woman's voice. The language was of Irish language but he knew enough Irish to detect the song. It was some kind of prayer. Someone praying to heavenly father. He had never been the praying type. But at that moment, the atmosphere and the song made him look deeper in his heart and pray. He prayed for those he lost, he prayed those who are around him and he prayed for those who are not around him but he still love and who love him.

The song Yoo Shi-Jin heard- watch?v=HcT6Pov5gN4

Myeong-Ju stood at the bottom of the tower and silently sang the song she knew by heart. Her mother who was an Irish woman often used to sign the song. She was very young when she died. From the very childhood she tried hard to become the daughter her father always wanted. Growing up as a motherless child she had no one to show her the way. She did whatever she thought was needed to gain her father's attention. And it actually worked. Be it in rebel or hard work she always gained her father's attention.

She wondered who was singing the song. She wished her mother was alive. She could feel a storm brewing in the horizon of her life and she needed someone to show her the right way. For the first time in her life Myeong-Ju felt helpless, utterly helpless.

Seo Deo-Young sat in front of the picture of his grandmother. It was her funeral ceremony. He still couldn't believe the fact that she has left him. He had an envelope in his hand. He has read the letter already but couldn't wrap his head around it. He looked at the woman who handed him the letter silently and is waiting patiently for him to say something. But he sat their tongue tied. He felt like his head was going to explode. The fact that the bearer of the letter was no one other than Lee Mi-Na his wife just accelerate the process.


	3. Chapter Two: Unbelievable Believable

**Chapter 2:**

A loud noise brought Seo Deo-Young from his beauty sleep. He sat up and checked his surroundings. He was at his grandmother's house. Last night was her funeral. He must've passed out. Judging by the splitting headache he is having, he drank a lot. A wave of sadness washed over him. A void took place in the midst of his heart.

He was lone wolf without any shoulder to lean on. Without anyone to console him. His parents died when he was young. After their death every single relatives turned their face away from him. Not having anyone at his side he slowly drifted towards the darker path. The burning sensation of hunger kept him moving. He did everything just to keep himself from starving. He was willing to do anything as long as long it brought food. He didn't have any place he could call home. He used to sleep at the parks or in any dark ally. That's how he met The Vipers. He has yet to settle the scores with them and he wish the day never comes. There are very few things which he is afraid of. The Viper sits in the top of the list.

Another banging sound from the kitchen brought him back to reality. Curiosity got better hold on him. After putting on the t-shirt he padded towards the kitchen. Mi-Na was roaming around the kitchen preparing food as if it was her own house. When she spotted him, she smiled and waved. Then went back to her work again.

How long had it been since he married Lee Mi-Na? Two years. His grandmother had suddenly got sick. The doctors diagnosed it as a deathly disease. There lying at her death bed Mrs. Seo took a promise from her grandson. A promise to fulfil the last wish of a dying person. She wanted him to see him getting settled. She wanted him to get married with the girl she choose for him. Not once it crossed her mind that her grandson may have someone he love. Deo-Young didn't know what to do. He wanted to get angry on her. But he really couldn't. Did that make him a bad lover? He wanted to come clean to Myeong-Ju. He wanted to make sure that she doesn't misunderstand him. He wasn't certain what to except. But to his relief Myeong-Ju did understand. But it took a toll on her. She closed herself to the words. She turned her back on everything. Then Yoo Shi-Jin stepped in. May be he sympathize with her. Because deep down he knew what was she going through. Deo-Young witnessed Shi-Jin consoled Myeong-Ju burying his own heartache. Somehow Shi-Jin became her shield and in return Myeong-Ju turned into his anchor. And only then Seo Deo-Young knew one day everything will be fine.

A light touch in the arm broke his trance. Mi-Na was patting his arm to bring him back to the present. He frowned. At the wedding day just after finishing all the ritual he dropped his newly wed wife at his Grandmother's and ran from there giving lame excuse of duty call. He met her after two long years just yesterday at the funeral. Come to think of it he didn't get the chance to explain anything. Just as he was about to open his mouth Mi-Na moved both of her hands in a gesture. Realizations struck him like lightning bolt.

One- Mi-Na just used Korean Sign Language.

Two- Using KSL can only mean one thing and that is Mi-Na cannot speak.

Everybody has a demon on their own. It lurks in the darkest corner of mind and waits for the perfect time to strike. It doesn't come out often but when it does, it takes every single dignity down with just one hit.

Myeong-Ju was not sure where her demon lies. But one thing she was sure of and that is when her demon will strike, it will take down not only her dignity but also her sanity. If she says that she never felt her _naemyeon-ui agma_ (inner demon) it will be a lie. Isn't she feeling the sting for past one year?

Last year her father became The General of Republic of Korea Army (ROK). He is actually proceeding towards fulfilling one of his lifelong dream. He also has high hopes for his daughter which Myeong-Ju is well aware of. For her whole life she wanted her father to be proud of her. No, not wanted but needed. The need was so strong that sometimes she acts without her being realizing that what she is doing is actually doing for her father. She never had any problem with it. But she has every reason to be repulsed. Because deep down she wants answer for the question that has been haunting her for quite a time.

What if the feelings she is now harboring in her heart for Yoo Shi-Jin is nothing but a fragment of imagination conjured by her subconscious mind only to gain approval of her father?


	4. Chapter Three: The Past and the Future

**Chapter 3:**

Myeong-Ju let out a joyous hoop as she tore down the street with her bunny cycle. The air was dry with tolerable heat. Spring time in Morocco is something worth enjoying. She paddled as sceneries on the sides of the road kept changing. Somewhere it was lush green with grass and trees and somewhere pale golden fields of sand and bare earth. She passed few stores and food stalls on her way down. Rich aroma of cooked beef and couscous hung in the air. As the wind whipped and framed around her and played with her short deep burgundy hair, her mind went back to her childhood when her mother was still alive. She was the one who taught Myeong-Ju riding cycle along with many other things. If she closes her eyes, she still can see her mother in front of her with same dazzling smile and deep brown sparkling happy eyes. Her lavender like smell still envelopes her with warmth she craves. She was a free bird with spirit high as the vast sky. She was the butterfly with colorful dreams painted on her little wings. As her mother died, all her dreams and happy world crumbled around her showing her the true extent of the cruel world. How old was she when her mother died? Eight. The very time she met Yoo Shi-jin aka the Devil's Spawn who became her sworn enemy at the very first meeting.

Now come to think of it, she never hated Shi-Jin. But she hated the appreciation she found in her father's eyes each time his eyes landed on him. She hated the fact that Shi-Jin was the perfect son her father always craved. To a motherless child Shi-Jin became the biggest threat on the way of gaining her father's attention and it used to put her of the edge. Their enmity kept up until the day when Myeong-Ju's well build wall around her aches finally broke.

It was the biggest day for her. She got admission in the Military Medical School. She was only few steps away from fulfilling her father's dream. It was raining so hard that she couldn't see a thing even at her arm's length. It was already late and her car broke down. She was waiting for a taxi when another car pulled around her. Four men got down from the car. At first she ignored them. But the street was empty. When the men came too close for her comfort, she became forced to take them on account. When their intention became too clear she ran. Oh she tried to run! But they caught her easily.

When they were finished with her, they left her on the side of the road and zoomed away with their car. She remember searing pain on her nether region and humiliation. She remember Shi-Jin finding her and taking her to a hospital and admitting her under the false name so no one will recognize her as the Senior Colonel's daughter. She remember clutching his hand as the doctors patched her up. And she remember anger seething in his coal like eyes. Anger so raw and vicious, the world had an old name for that type of anger. Ire.

That night she stayed at the hospital and Shi-jin stayed with her. That night she cried holding Shi-Jin who cradled her like she was made of glass. That night she cried for the first and the last time. She cried for the father she always loved but who never gave much thought on her existence. She cried for the mother who left her too early. She cried on the humiliation she felt. She cried on anger. When the dawn broke she wiped out her tears and vowed revenge. When she looked at his eyes she found something else alongside with anger. Admiration.

Loud honking noise brought her out of her thought. She has stopped her cycle in midst of the road and was about to get hit by a car which was getting driven by an old man. The man slammed his breaks and rolled the window down. He pulled out his head and yelled.

Old Man: Hal 'ant aemaa (are you blind)? Hal targhab fi almawt (do you wish to die)?

He had courage it seems. Most of the time people avoid them like plague being an army and all. But this old man seemed a head away from blasting her. She smiled and gestured him to carry on with his journey. Muttering under his breath, he started his car and went forward.

She is still searching for those men. It was night time that too with heavy rain pouring from the side, so she couldn't see their face. But she remember their voice. She will not rest until she settle her scores with them. Until then, the day is too bright to not to enjoy. She locked those memories in the darkest corner of her heart for now and let the warm sensation wash over her.

Kang Mo-Yeon straightened her already ironed skirt and stood still. One week ago an urgent notice came regarding changing in hospital authority. Their Chairman Suk-Won got sacked due to some internal problem and at his place a new chairman has been appointed who is supposed to join today. He is flying from Australia and the board members has decided that it will best if Kang Mo-Yeon receives the Chairman. According to the rumor he is a dashing young cardiologist with enough intelligence to run the post efficiently. She looked at the placard she is holding. It says "Welcome Kim Jin-Woo". She wondered if it's a bit too much. While musing she missed when the plane landed and when someone seeing the name written in the placard stood in front of her. She noticed only when a deep husky voice rang in her ear.

Voice: Well if it's not the TV doctor!

She hates it when someone call her TV doctor. She assessed the man standing in front of him and recognized almost immediately as their current Chairman. He was tall. Taller than average, almost 6'2". Well build body with a boyish face and a secret grin as if he just heard a joke and trying not to smile. But the best feature was his eyes. Strong arrogant sets of eye that held mirth and stubbornness. Since he gave away his likeness towards Kang Mo-Yeon with the very first line, she wondered if she was better with the previous Chairman Suk-Won.


End file.
